


More and More

by gcfeatjin



Series: Pinky's Jinkook Bingo Submissions [2]
Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 2yeon girlfriends, Anal Sex, Bisexual Jeon Jungkook, F/M, Femdom, Got a little bit tender there at the end sawry(not), Jungkook has a wet ass bussy, Kang Daniel is a good boyfriend, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Open Relationships, Pegging, Sex Positive, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Subspace, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gcfeatjin/pseuds/gcfeatjin
Summary: Seokjin sees "pegging" in his boyfriend's search bar and he decides to proposition Jihyo, Jungkook's friend in the boxing club .
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Series: Pinky's Jinkook Bingo Submissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941601
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Jinkook Bingo





	More and More

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote my first NSFW a week ago thinking "ahh I don't think I can write anything related to sex for the next month or so haha" and my lizard brain was like "SIKE!" and wrote this as if I was overcome with the spirit of St. Peggy urging me to write a fic where Jungkook gets the strap and here we are folks
> 
> [Moodboard](https://twitter.com/gcfeatjin/status/1302724355357659138) by the lovely girlfriend @sparklingaus on Twitter

* * *

"Ok I'll cut right to the chase and just lay all the cards on the table. Are you perhaps interested in pegging my boyfriend while I watch?" Seokjin exhales.

He was expecting the tiny woman in front of him to either land a right hook on his face and call him a pervert or just straight up dump her drinks on him. Maybe both. 

What he wasn't expecting though was her bursting into a fit of giggles and smiling brightly at him. Her hands covering her mouth.

Park Jihyo was beautiful and if Seokjin wasn't a raging homosexual he would have been very much attracted to her. 

"Alright." As she dabs her face gingerly with her table napkin. A kind smile gracing her face.

"So when and where would you prefer? I mostly have an open schedule. Also if you're OK I'd like to first discuss boundaries with both of you of course." She says while gracefully tucking a stray strand of her hair behind her ear as she peers straight into Seokjin's eyes

The elder was at a loss for words, he felt stumped. He was 99% sure she was gonna turn them down. He just gaped like an idiot while she stared at him.

Jihyo circles with her delicate finger the rim of her cup. Eyes downcast and a blush spread to her cheeks.

"Unless it's a joke?" Her eyebrows quirked, the twinkle in her eyes faltering a bit.

"No, no. I wasn't joking. The offer was genuine. Just really surprised you accepted." Seokjin puffs out. 

She still looked unconvinced and Seokjin felt remorseful. 

"I'm really sorry, it's a bit new for me, for both of us rather. You can touch my hand, I'm as nervous as you honestly." Seokjin's holds up his palms that were clammy as fuck. He was also sweating bullets on his forehead.

She gazes on him and sees how he must have been really anxious. Jihyo can see how badly Jin was shaking.

"Jin-oppa." She took Seokjin's hands and brushed it against her softly. The elder thinks how nice she is for not flinching at his sweaty hands.

"Me and Daniel also went through this to be honest." She chuckles.

"Daniel wanted to try some new things and I was too nervous. Nayeon-unnie guided me as she was really good at pegging. If she wasn't committed to Jeongyeon-unnie now I would have directed both of you to her instead as I felt she is more experienced than me to be honest." 

"My boyfriend is the only man I have pegged yet." The younger said with a slight smile.

Jihyo's words comforted Seokjin. Reassuring him that he wasn't the only one who's treading new waters.

"Soooooooo, I'll contact you later then?" Seokjin bashfully asks.

"It's up to you oppa." Her eyes crinkled in delight.

"It's settled then." Seokjin smiles back, feeling his chest go lighter.

_Kookiemonsturr added SoftMommy and Pungeon Master to Destroy Jungkook's Bussy chat_

**Kookiemonsturr**

ewww i didn't need to know daniel calls you mommy

_Kookiemonsturr changed SoftMommy to Boobarella_

**Boobarella**

Jeon if you don't shut your mouth your bussy isn't the only thing that's gonna get destroyed ☺️.

**Kookiemonsturr**

i think you're forgetting that you're talking to me? mr. high pain tolerance 

**Boobarella**

Who said it was physical, we don't want a repeat of 12012017 don't we 😇?

**Pungeon Master**

What's 12012017 :0?

_Kookiemonsturr changed Boobarella to God Queen_

**God Queen**

Moving on... what are your boundaries? Safe words? Hard limits? Any request? 

**Kookiemonsturr**

we don't really kiss others on the lips when we have a threesome uhhh my safe word is bunny I don't like choking but I'm really into hair pulling along with some light spanking also can I please call you noona?

**God Queen**

I was certain you have some kink for people older than you and yes I'm fine with all that. Also are you allergic to Aloe Vera Jungkook? How about you Jin-oppa?

**Pungeon Master**

I'm straighter than a double edged rainbow so I might just sit back and watch as you plow through my boyfriend's bussy Jihyo. And no he isn't allergic to Aloe Vera. 

**God Queen**

Duly noted ✔️

**Pungeon Master**

The most I'd do is touch Kookie here and there as there's a chance he might enter into subspace and I need to look after him in case that happens but then again I might join who knows ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. 

**God Queen**

Again it's OK if any of us feel don't like to continue anymore and back out even in the middle of it doing something.

**Pungeon Master**

We use the traffic light system so if any of us don't feel comfortable anymore we can say Red or Yellow alright?

**Kookiemonsturr**

aye aye cap'n 🖖🏽

**God Queen**

Sure thing. Also I almost forgot Jungkook, is it fine if I use degrading language on you?

**Kookiemonsturr**

god we haven't even reached first base yet and you want to call me a slut immediately? don't you think you should buy me dinner first?

**God Queen**

Jungkook we all know you got a degradation kink. It was confirmed when you had an obvious erection after Chae called you insults I haven't even seen in the dictionary. We all know you like it 🙄.

**Kookiemonsturr**

you know me so well my boxing buddy teehee~ so that's a hundred times yes for me.

**Pungeon Master**

Also I've checked mine and Jungkook's calendars so if it's fine with you Jihyo we meet can this coming Saturday night.

**God Queen**

Me and Daniel will be attending a Halloween party that night but we're gonna go home early anyways as he needs to catch a flight later on. I'll just ask him to drop me off at your house ♥️

**Pungeon Master**

That's settled then :)

Both of the men closed off their phones and closely laid side by side in their Queen sized bed, their breaths intermingling.

"I just wanna make sure you're OK with this hyung… I'm fine with just watching porn of it you know?" Jungkook blurts in a hushed tone.

Seokjin's mind rewinds to some weeks earlier when he found out that Jungkook's search history was filled with pegging. Before they got together Jungkook preferred bottoming then he met Seokjin, an even bigger bottom than he is. They mostly switched but as they got seriously into dating, the younger just tops even when they're doing a threesome. The older one never questioned the sudden change and a tiny bit of guilt creeps into his mind that maybe Jungkook is forcing himself.

He wasn't going to lie and say he didn't feel a bit insecure as a lover. He was sad but understanding that his boyfriend still doesn't feel at ease opening up to him about his kinks two years into their relationship. Seokjin vaguely knew some of the younger's previous partners were assholes and he aims to be patient in letting Jungkook take the initiative in opening up to him.

He doesn't want his loved one to miss out on stuff just to accommodate him all the time as Seokjin believes in finding a balance and compromise in relationships.

The reason why he propositioned Jihyo cause Daniel drunkenly spilled once how good she was when she topped him.

"Babe I want you to be able to do things you want, we can explore things together OK? We can call it quits if neither of us are comfortable." Seokjin reassures his partner. His hand lightly rubbing circles in the back of his lover.

Jungkook flushes deeply and kisses Seokjin in the cheek good night. Drowsiness both hit them quickly. They drifted off to sleep both anticipating and nervous of what's to come.

Halloween night had a balmy weather. Jungkook and Seokjin just finished having their horror movie marathon date.

Jin insisted he wanted to get into bath with Jungkook and that he should help the latter in opening up his ass. Jin thinks his boyfriend thinks he is just actually afraid to close his eyes in the shower cause the kid from the Grudge might pop up behind him (and he is right).

Both of them jumped into the showers scalding their skin with the very warm water. They scrubbed each other off of everyday grime and Jin took extra care in massaging shampoo into his lover's hair.

"Your hair is getting longer Onggu-ah." Seokjin mutters.

"I look cute aren't I?" The younger preens.

And Seokjin can't deny how he thinks it's sexy when he pulls the younger's soft wavy locks mid coitus.

Once they're done both of them step out of the shower and pat themselves dry.

"Babe I'm gonna open you up now OK? You cleaned yourself earlier right?" Seokjin spoke softly.

Jungkook nods and his hyung can't help but feel endeared with how excited his boyfriend is.

Seokjin wraps his arms around his lover and caresses their body. He gropes then pulls apart his boyfriend's ass cheeks. He then experimentally rubs a dry finger to the puckering hole which made Jungkook keen.

The elder takes out a dollop of the cherry lube and warms it in his finger, afterwards pouring a generous amount between Jungkook's crack knowing his baby likes it extra sloppy. 

Seokjin then slowly massages his pointer finger to the rim and wiggles his way into Jungkook's hole. He starts with one then adds a second and now he's working three fingers massaging his boyfriend's walls while the younger latches his lips to Jin's neck, trying to leave a hickey.

Seokjin can see how Jungkook is very close as he starts to only spill out hnghh and ahs in his mouth. 

A bit cruelly he pulls away suddenly making the younger pout. Seokjin wants to kiss him silly then and there. 

He then whips out a medium-sized tear shaped black silicone butt plug and inserts it smoothly inside his boyfriend, fitting it snugly in between the cheeks with the flared base having a cute flower drawn on it.

Seokjin pats dry the excess lube running down his boyfriend's legs. And gently pecks the head of Jungkook's prick which makes the latter laugh in mirth.

They heard the doorbell ring and both walked there to answer it only wearing their bathrobes.

They were greeted by Daniel and Jihyo standing in front of their door both wearing Halloween costumes. Daniel in a standard werewolf look while Jihyo wore an adorable but sexy Red Riding Hood get up. The woman is also clutching a large paper bag that piques Jin's interest.

"Well babe have a safe flight later OK." Jihyo notes to her boyfriend who Seokjin thinks looks like an overgrown puppy instead of a wolf at the moment.

"I can look after myself honey. Don't go overboard with Jungkook, you can get kind of mean." Daniel lightly pinches her cheeks and beams a fond smile to his girlfriend and Seokjin can see how in love they are.

Daniel then faces Jungkook and Seokjin tells them. "I know my girlfriend can take care of herself and I trust you two especially you Seokjin-hyung." 

Jihyo gazes at her boyfriend's bashful demeanor, surprised and amused at the implication that these two might have fooled around.

"Aww that's so sweet of you. Are you sure you don't want to join us? " Jin lightheartedly teases. 

The man in question blushes a deep red and shakes his head.

"I'm fine, not poly" he awkwardly coughs which makes Seokjin feel embarrassed for his assumption.

"Oh I'm sorry." The eldest says mortified.

Jihyo clasps her hands "Well enough chit chat, you still have a flight to catch babe." And to ease the awkward tension she gives a final kiss to Daniel's cheek.

Jungkook shakes hands with Daniel and the latter whispers something that makes the two of them share a conspiring look.

The boyfriends lead Jihyo into their apartment, both of them by her side and holding her hands.

The youngest then goes to the kitchen to whip out some light cocktails to set the mood while the two head to the master bedroom.

"Where's your bathroom?" Jihyo inquires as her eyes politely look around.

"You can use the one in our room. The left side near our bed. Why? You got something up your sleeve?" Jin muses.

Jihyo shoots him a knowing grin.

He then guides her to their bed as she sets aside the brown paper bag she has with her.

They both sat on the edge of the bed both of them lost in their thoughts.

Seokjin then mulls over how Jungkook will have a bitch fit later on about him not choosing their other sheets as their now pristine white ones will get dirtied.

The elder's thoughts veer into the fumbled conversation he had earlier with Daniel and wants to again apologize this time to Jihyo.

"Also while Jungkook gets our drinks, I just want to say sorry again for assuming you were both poly." Seokjin blabs to the younger woman beside him, expression contrite.

"That's fine oppa, we're kinda used to people thinking that because I sleep with other people that he does too. At least you said sorry to him." She good naturedly jabs at his shoulder.

They sit there in comfortable silence and Jungkook comes back with their drinks. They merrily made small talk as they all started to get a bit tipsy, loosening themselves up for the long night ahead.

As Jihyo and Jungkook discuss their boxing techniques, Seokjin, mind a bit fuzzy and getting naughty beckons his boyfriend to focus on him while he playfully eats the cherry garnish on his drink. He then twists the stem inside his mouth with his tongue and once he successfully makes a knot shows it off to the younger.

Jungkook can't resist and aggressively kisses his boyfriend, liquid trickling between their mouths. 

Jihyo not wanting to be left out tentatively licks the side of Jungkook's face that has cherry juices in it and the latter's approving moan goads the former to do more.

The atmosphere inside the boys shared flat was starting to get heated. Jungkook and Jin make out while Jihyo helps Jungkook discard his robes. She then runs her hands all up the former's body, pinching his nipples along the way and tracing the divots of his abs.

She then lightly presses her lips to his shoulder as with a firm touch of her pumps his erection to full mast while she latches on to his neck and leaves hickey's in its wake.

Seokjin can feel his member go rigid as he hears how his usually more assertive boyfriend gets pliant. He wasn't interested in women like that but he finds that there's something very appealing to him about them taking the lead.

They were no strangers to threesomes as both of them have done it with a male third before. It's just this time it was more of Seokjin watching as his bisexual boyfriend get it on with a woman. The excitement of exploring unfamiliar territory was making him giddy.

Jihyo took off her garments until she's only left in her pink lace panties and black knee high socks, every inch of her looking absolutely divine. She was a beautiful mix of soft and toned.

Jungkook stared hypnotically at her big, wonderful breasts. He looked like a pup salivating to suckle on it and Seokjin can't blame his boyfriend. Even though he's gay himself he appreciates looking at a good boob from time to time.

Jungkook impatiently dives in and gropes her left boob while latching his lips to the brown nipples of her right one. He eagerly sucks on it like a starved man.

Jihyo twists her fingers into the younger's long hair and roughly tugs at it, his head twisted upwards to face her as she looks at him disapprovingly. She then tuts him like he was a naughty child "You're being an impatient brat you know? Did I give permission for you to start already?" her tone displeased.

"I'm sorry so Noona, Koo can't help it." Jungkook giggles with a blushy face, his lips quivering.

Seokjin sensed that his boyfriend was slowly slipping into subspace. A good indicator is when he starts to refer to himself in the third person. So he joins them in bed to pat his boyfriend's back as a reminder that he's there and he's safe. 

He then scoots himself to the upper part of their bed. His back against the headrest.

"Remove your clothes and I'm gonna spank you from one to twenty, if you falter for a bit we're gonna start over. Understood?"

Jungkook nods and immediately disrobes himself. Jihyo gives an appreciative whistle and Seokjin's heart swells as he gets proud everytime Jungkook's physique gets praised.

He then sets himself face down, torso resting on her lap. She smooths over his taut golden skin and rests her right palm on the swell of his ass giving it a squeeze.

Without any warning she then roughly swats Jungkook's ass which makes the youngest scramble to find something to hold on to.

"O-one!" Jungkook wails as he grips on the sheets.

The pink-haired woman repeatedly lands heavy slaps on the younger man without any rest making the latter tremble as he proceeds to count every hit.

Once they hit fifteen Jungkook's legs were shaking and his voice was hoarse with his painfully hard dick bobbing and leaking precum.

Jihyo didn't look like it but she has strong hands judging by the fact Jungkook's ass is flushed all over and the tears stinging the latter's eyes.

By the time they reached twenty Jungkook was a sniffling mess. His eyes hazy from the pleasurable pain.

Seokjin feels himself getting hotter at the view of someone disciplining his boyfriend. 

Jihyo tenderly applies Aloe Vera gel that she took out from the paper bag to help soothe the pain of Jungkook's reddened ass.

"M'thanks Noona, Koo lik-, No! Koo loves it." The youngest babbles, blissed out smile gracing his face.

Seokjin quickly opens his robes, half of it hanging haphazardly on his shoulders. He touches himself and can feel the pit of his stomach get heavy as he strokes himself to erection.

She then maneuvers Jungkook like he was a limp doll and makes him lie down on the bed.

Jihyo hovered above with her arms caging him, her massive boobs touching Jungkook's hard chest. She then whispers into the younger's ear with her deep voice "Are you OK dove?"

Jungkook doesn't say a word which makes the woman click her tongue, not liking the lack of response.

She firmly grips with her right hand the youngest's chin and directly makes him look into her face. 

"Use your words slut and tell me what you want." She sneers, her usually benevolent doe eyes narrowing harshly as she peels herself away from him.

Jungkook whimpers, visibly getting upset at the idea of making Jihyo disappointed so he hikes up his legs while spreading his cheeks showing off the butt plug nestled inside him.

"M'Koo wants to start, I want Noona to hurry and fuck me open already." Jungkook cries.

Jungkook in subspace is a delight to witness for his boyfriend. As he usually sees his more dominant side in bed when they're together.

Jihyo smirks and looks at Jin who looks glued to the edge of their bed, mouth slack in awe. 

"You open him up while I change and as for you I want you on all fours once I come back to you slut." She addresses both of them. She walks to the corner of the room where she laid her paper bag and carries it with her to the bathroom.

He crawls next to Jungkook and kisses the tears away. Seokjin softly whispers sweet nothings to his baby's ears.

"Baby I need you to turn around so I can remove this plug" the eldest coaxed.

Jungkook rolls around and lies on his stomach spreading his legs a bit. Seokjin with his dainty fingers gingerly turned the base around and lightly pulled it, some of the lube dribbling. He then fucks Jungkook a little with it.

"Hyungie, Koo... Koo needs to be on fours before Noona comes. M'dont want Noona to be mad at Koo. Take it out please." The youngest hiccups.

Seokjin grants him a little mercy and starts to remove the plug carefully. The eldest eyes focused on Jungkook's hole especially when it stretches around the widest part of the toy. 

Once it was successfully pulled out of Jungkook hole, the younger feels himself gape and tries to clench around nothing. Seokjin didn't think it was impossible to get harder but he was wrong.

"M'cold Hyungie." The younger purses his lips.

"I'm sorry baby I will help you OK?" 

Seokjin then assists Jungkook on wobbly knees to be on all fours across their bed. He then plugs the latter's hole with two of his fingers, massaging him while they wait for Jihyo to come back.

They hear the soft click of their bathroom door closing and Seokjin can't help but marvel at her.

Jihyo comes into view, her body hugged by a very gorgeous soft pink leather harness embedded with pastel colored resin roses. Her bare breasts being pushed up. Below she also was wearing a black 7 inch double ended strap that is smaller in size than Seokjin's and a bit thinner. It was also wrapped in a very thin condom.

The harness matches her rose gold hair that was up in a messy bun, a few strands framing her gorgeous flushed face. She still has her black knee socks on and she's now wearing it with gorgeous pastel pink stilettos.

Jihyo sashays over to them with her hips swaying and Seokjin can't help but admire her gear.

She then smacks his ass.

"Straighten your back slut." She bellows.

Which makes the youngest more alert and fix his position.

Seokjin removes his fingers that makes Jungkook whine at the loss. 

She climbs into the bed and gets behind the younger. She runs her hands up his sides and rests her left hand on his waist as she positions the tip to his hole rubbing the leftover lubricant.

"He likes it messy." Seokjin quips and hands Jihyo their stash.

Jihyo nods and she squirts more into Jungkook's hole. His ass was now dripping, very wet and slippery.

She then pushes in one swoop as Jungkook was a bit loose from all the prepping earlier. Jihyo is now inside him fully, her pubic bone in contact with Jungkook's ass. She tries to do some shallow thrusts adjusting herself into a more comfortable stance. 

"Hnghh, hurry Noona. Koo can't wait all day." The youngest grumbles as he tries to fucks himself back on the strap.

"Brat." Jihyo scoffs and she picks up the pace as she slams into Jungkook repeatedly.

She yanks Jungkook by the hair who keens from the slight sting on his scalp.

Seokjin continues to watch from the sidelines edging himself. He was mesmerized by Jihyo's masterful roll of her hips as she continually fucks Jungkook making the younger chanting more and more ecstatically. Her thighs smacking harshly against the fat of the youngest's ass.

As they rock against each other their bodies glisten with sweat both of them moaning in unison as they get stimulated by the dildo inside of them.

Jihyo pauses for a bit then lifts Jungkook's lower body ass up, face and chest pressed down to the sheets. She continues pounding Jungkook and with this new angle she hits the bundle of nerves making the younger male scream in pleasure.

"Noona, there! Koo likes it there." Jungkook breathily gasps. His air getting knocked out of his lungs.

"Slut, really likes my cock huh?" Jihyo gives a firm smack to the younger man's left cheek.

"Yes! Koo likes Noona's cock, Koo us a cock slut." Jungkook screams.

Jihyo eyes meets Seokjin who is so absorbed at the two of them going at it. She senses that he wanted to participate.

"You can join us Jin, just say no hetero if our dicks ever touch". Jihyo teases.

Jin blinks his eyes rapidly a bit unsure but then Jungkook cranes his heads towards his boyfriend futilely reaching out with his left hand.

"Hyungie, Koo m'needs Hyungie!." The youngest babbles, his face drooly and eyes rolling to the back of his head.

This encourages Jin as he drags himself closer to the two. 

"Baby how about you ride me? Can you do that" Jihyo asks.

"Y-yes Noona."

Jihyo pulls out of Jungkook and lays down beside him. Jin helps Jungkook hoist himself up. The younger male then positions himself above her, legs spread on either side of her body. She rests her hand on his tiny waist.

"Hyungie, help Koo please." Jungkook gurgles.

Seokjin stations himself at the back and holds the base of the strap firmly. With his left hand grasping his boyfriend's waist he then guides the toy back inch by inch and Jungkook shivers in delight once he's fully seated.

The youngest grinds himself against the dildo and then once he starts to pick a rhythm rides it with ease. His hands roamed around Jihyo's body, playing with her tits or hanging on to her shoulders and the woman underneath grunts letting Jungkook lead.

Seokjin is on his knees behind Jungkook viewing him from the side of his face and thinks that his boyfriend is so gorgeous like this, blissed out and mind empty. 

The eldest then kisses the column of his boyfriend's neck. Jin's hand trails down from the chest and stops at his boyfriend's leaking member. He jerks Jungkook off at the same rhythm as the younger rocks his body which makes the latter groan as he can feel himself build up with release.

The eldest seeing how his baby's thighs are now quivering from exertion wants to finish him off.

"Jihyo, can my baby cum please?" Jin asks and she nods in affirmation.

He then speeds up in tugging Jungkook and with the added sensation and relief on his cock, the younger man frantically starts to bounce himself up and down the dildo.

This also makes Jihyo feel the toy impale her again and again stimulating her bundle of nerves urging her to come as she quietly moaned, her thin soft lips forming an "o". 

At the risk of not getting Jihyo overstimulated, Jin removes his boyfriend from Jihyo and throws him face down into their bed. 

He then lubes his own member and rails Jungkook hard and fast. The bed rattling from the force of it. Jin angles Jungkook's face to his and devours his mouth. 

The eldest rests his hand on top of his boyfriend, lacing their fingers together as he continues to dish out long and powerful strokes to aid Jungkook in his orgasm.

"H-hyungie, Koo's coming." His boyfriend sobs and starts to thrash around and his toes curl as Jin starts to get sloppy in his movements. The elder hips stutter as the younger tightens around him urging them both to reach their peak.

They both try to catch their breath from the incredible high, chests heaving. Their bodies damp from a mixture of lube, sweat and cum. 

"H-hyungie came inside Koo, Koo can feel you inside." and Seokjin can't help but coo at him, brushing the long bangs away from the younger's face.

He gets up and slowly removes himself from his boyfriend who whimpers as Jin's spunk oozes from the puffy hole. 

Jin gets a warm towel for both of them and helps wipe away their bodies of bodily fluids. He peppers Jungkook's face with kisses while cleaning him up, making the latter smile.

They all lay down and rest, closing their eyes as exhaustion hit them. Especially Jungkook who's tiredness rapidly seeps in as he slowly comes out of subspace. Seokjin makes his boyfriend nibble on some energy bar and sip on his banana milk to replenish his energy. 

Once they regained some strength to move again they all dressed for sleep. Seokjin assists Jihyo as she crashes for the night in their guest room while Jungkook changes the sheets and throws the dirty clothes to the laundry.

The eldest goes back to his and his boyfriend's bed, Jungkook snuggling his huge RJ plushie and Seokjin joins him as they all get their well deserved shut eye.

The sun is now shining through the sky . It was 9 AM Sunday and they just finished breakfast that Jungkook prepared. 

"Thank you both for last night I had some fun." her smile reaching her eyes.

"We enjoyed it too and if you want round two we're down for that" Seokjin smirks.

Jihyo's phone gets a text from her friends that they're here and the two boys escort her to the parking lot.

The two walk her to her friend's car holding her handi and she kissed their cheeks goodbye as she gets inside the car.

"Hey loser." Jungkook hollers at Nayeon who was in the driver's seat 

"Still a disrespectful brat huh my dear." she responds with exasperation

"You know me." Jungkook shoots her with finger guns like the bisexual that he is.

"So how was she?" Nayeon cheekily inquires, her eyebrows wiggling.

"Jihyo was so good I think you can still hear God is a Woman blaring out of my asshole." Jungkook dreamily sighs.

Jeongyeon just shoots him a disgusted look, Nayeon shakes her head in amusement while Jihyo bursts out in laughter.

"This makes me remember the time me, Sana and Chae comforted you with our straps and you kept prattling on about female supremacy?" Nayeon snickers.

All of them look at Jungkook who shrinks in shyness.

"So you had a gangbang huh, very sexy." Seokjin gives his boyfriend a sleazy gaze.

The apple of Jungkook's cheek pinken. The elder can feel his heart melt seeing his lover try to pull on his sweater paws while he fidgets, biting his lips.

Nayeon's then looks at Seokjin her face serious and he can hear the protectiveness in her voice as she warns him. "Seokjin don't hurt him or else."

They both wave their hands bye as the girls drive off. 

As they head back Seokjin's curiosity gets the best of him.

"Nayeon is really protective of you huh?" The elder blurts.

Jungkook blinks owlishly at Seokjin and takes a deep breath as if he's composing himself before he starts.

"She helped me when I went through some really bad breakups. Some of my partners get paranoid and thought I was cheating behind their backs when they saw how eager and experienced I was with sex. And even though I tried reassuring them many times I'm fine with being monogamous and doing vanilla stuff they always end up leaving." the younger recounts glumly.

Seokjin's face falls. His heart lurches from thinking how Jungkook might have always wondered what's wrong with him when clearly it's his partners lack of trust.

"I'm a massive whore, maybe that's why no one stays." Jungkook croaks, his eyes getting a bit glassy

Seokjin felt like he could punch a wall. Anger builds up inside of him. Anger that Jungkook was shamed for who he was. He never wants his baby to feel like he's actually dirty for for liking and wanting sex.

"Babe those past partners of yours are nothing but insecure and judgemental assholes.I actually find it attractive when you get your bussy wide open, love me some sexually liberated individuals." Seokjin gruffs wanting to mayhaps ease his boyfriend's mood with a joke.

"Sexually liberated individuals… you can just say your boyfriend is a hoe you nerd. I swear to God you hang out too much with Namjoon-hyung." Jungkook playfully punches Jin.

"Kidding aside I love you Jungkook-ah. For real. I love you when you're a slut and I'll still love you even when you decide not be a slut anymore. I'm glad you have friends that were there for you and now I'm here too. I will wait till you can be comfortable enough to tell me what you want. Hyung-nim will always care for you and even if in the future things don't work out between us my wide handsome shoulders are always there for you to cry on." The elder tenderly whispers into the younger's ears. 

Seokjin gazes at his boyfriend with all the love he can muster and hope he can convey the sincerity of his words.

"Oh my god you're such a sap." Jungkook groans and buries his his face in his hyung's chest.

Jin circles his left arm around Jungkook's waist as they walk back into the elevator. The latter resting his head on his hyung's shoulders as their fingers intertwine.

"I love you hyung." Jungkook whispers as the doors of the lift closes and takes them to their floor.

**Author's Note:**

> So just a bit of extension when Seokjin says that love confession at the end then and there Jungkook was like "He's the one." 
> 
> Also kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Come yell at me on either of these cause I like talking to y'all  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/jindildo)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gcfeatjin)
> 
> [Also playlist for the armyonces out there](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4U6ktPZGJJlD990uiPybBI?si=3EJPvlNsRtOXF2ZtjcYhEA)


End file.
